Invasão no Trem
by Deb Rezende
Summary: Os alunos de Hogwarts tiveram permissão para passar um final de semana em suas casas. Com a guerra bruxa cada vez mais próxima, todos estão com medo por suas famílias e por si próprios. No retorno à escola, os estudantes conversam em vozes veladas nas suas cabines. Quando Comensais da Morte invadem o Expresso, Lily fica aterrorizada ao ver James sendo torturado à sua frente.


**Invasão no Trem**

**Resumo: ** Os alunos de Hogwarts tiveram permissão para passar um final de semana em suas casas. Com a guerra bruxa cada vez mais próxima, todos estão com medo por suas famílias e por si próprios. No retorno à escola, os estudantes conversam em vozes veladas nas suas cabines. Quando Comensais da Morte invadem o Expresso, Lily fica aterrorizada ao ver James sendo torturado à sua frente.

**Declaração:** O contexto e os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

Era uma noite fria de outubro. O inverno batia às portas, mas a maioria dos estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts parecia sentir que a sensação gélida vinha de dentro deles.

Haviam recebido do Professor Dumbledore a permissão para passar um fim de semana em casa. Para aqueles que estavam apreensivos com a segurança dos seus familiares, a oportunidade tinha sido recebida com um suspiro de alívio.

Já não era mais segredo para ninguém que o mundo bruxo estava às vésperas de uma grande guerra. Com a cabeça encostada na janela do seu compartimento, Lily Evans franziu a testa. Quando escrevera para os pais contando que estaria chegando em breve, fora respondida com expressões de surpresa e alegria. Era uma dádiva, pensou, que eles pudessem passar os dias em abençoada ignorância.

Não tinha tido coragem, ao chegar em casa, de contar o motivo da visita. Não sabia como olhar para sua mãe e dizer que, na verdade, eles estavam em perigo pelo simples de fato de não poderem empunhar uma varinha para se defender. Era mais fácil receber o abraço carinhoso do seu pai do que uma aula de autodefesa, como os pais da sua amiga Marlene haviam feito durante todo o fim de semana. Não queria que eles sentissem a mesma sensação de pânico que tomava o corpo de Lily ou que jamais conseguissem dormir em paz novamente.

Todos os alunos que haviam aceitado a proposta do Diretor - alguns estudantes da Sonserina, como não era de se surpreender, preferiram ficar no Castelo - voltavam sem muita esperança. O tempo em casa parecia reforçar a sensação de insegurança: não sabiam, afinal, se estariam vivos para um novo abraço dali há alguns meses.

No Expresso, poucos conversavam. Nem mesmo os Marotos, sentados no compartimento em frente ao da ruiva, mostravam alguma empolgação. Lily havia reparado que, desde a metade do ano passado, eles estavam mais sérios. Suspirou mais uma vez. Como não ficar? Todos sentiam a pressão do momento.

James Potter estava com um semblante particularmente fechado. Eles eram quase amigos agora, Lily admitia. Era mais fácil quando o garoto não mais parecia achar que segurar uma varinha era o mesmo que ter o direito de atirar fogos de artifício nos outros. E, também, era mais fácil quando ela não estava armada até os dentes de preconceitos.

Não, eles eram quase amigos. Conseguiam estudar na mesma mesa sem gritos ou pedidos para sair. Ela passara a desejar "boa noite", ao que ele sorria meio encabulado. Ele passara a desejar "bom dia", ao que ela agradecia com um meneio de cabeça. Lily jamais contaria a alguém, mas havia começado a apreciar verdadeiramente a sua companhia.

Talvez, se ele a chamasse para sair…

Perdida em pensamentos, ela não percebeu um clarão verde na direção da cabine do motorista. Nem notou, imediatamente, que o trem havia parado e vultos encapuzados se materializaram de todos os lados do Expresso de Hogwarts.

James Potter, por outro lado, havia percebido desde que o primeiro vulto, montado em uma vassoura, lançara a Maldição Avada Kedavra no motorista do trem.

Não conversava com os amigos, nem mesmo em voz baixa. Peter havia ficado no Castelo, receoso demais para fazer uma viagem. Remus estava começando a sentir a proximidade da Lua Cheia e, ao vê-lo assim, seu pai havia caído mais uma vez em depressão. James e Sirius tinham passado o fim de semana com os Potter e, como ambos eram aurores, tinham ouvido histórias devastadoras sobre torturas à famílias trouxas.

Assim, os dias que deveriam ser de reunião, cuidado e paz, tinham sido de total desespero para o garoto. Sabia que, em algum lugar da Inglaterra, Lily estava com os pais. Enquanto tentava dormir, só vinha à sua mente imagens da garota sendo abusada e torturada.

Quando o primeiro vulto apareceu, então, ele não hesitou. Puxou a varinha das vestes e apontou para o compartimento da garota, trancando-o com um feitiço de proteção que tinha aprendido recentemente com seu pai. Não demorou muito para que silhuetas encapuzadas entrassem no trem.

James havia sido treinado para aquilo, pensou. Desde cedo, quando a guerra mostrava seus primeiros sinais, seu pai lhe ensinara como se proteger. Mostrara a ele, Sirius e Remus como não cair sem brigar. Quando um Comensal da Morte abriu a porta da sua cabine, James e os amigos já estavam de pé com as varinhas em punho.

"Oh, meu Deus". Lily ouviu Marlene dizer baixinho e colocar as mãos na boca. Imediatamente, ficou alerta e pegou a varinha, pensando em dementadores, monstros e bruxos das trevas. No entanto, a cena com a qual se deparou fez seu coração perder um compasso e a varinha afrouxar na mão.

Homens e mulheres mascarados estavam por todos os lados do trem. Aparentemente, agora os Comensais da Morte também atacavam estudantes, pensou com ironia. Alguns alunos já estavam nos corredores duelando, mas caiam facilmente aos pés dos bruxos mais velhos. Lily olhou para as amigas e, em um acordo mudo, elas tocaram na maçaneta para se juntarem aos alunos que duelavam.

As portas estavam em chamas.

Tentou mais uma vez, mas parecia que a cabine estava tracada. Ao seu lado, Marlene encarava a maçaneta em dúvida. Pensando rápido, LIly lançou uma série de feitiços na porta, mas nada parecia funcionar: a porta não abria e elas estavam presas por chamas silenciosas e invisíveis. Será que os Comensais da Morte haviam lançado um feitiço na cabine e as garotas queimariam silenciosamente?

Começou a sentir o desespero brotar antes de notar que a cabine permanecia agradavelmente fresca.

"Mas que m…?", começou a praguejar.

"Alguém nos prendeu aqui", respondeu Marlene rapidamente. "Conheço esse feitiço". Ela se aproximou da porta, estudando-a. "É o mesmo que os Aurores lançam para trancar alguém em segurança. Foi inventado e regularizado pelo departamento recentemente. Não sei conjurar, mas conheço os efeitos".

"Tem Aurores no trem?", perguntou Mary com uma voz esperançosa.

"Acho que não", respondeu Marlene sombriamente.

Lily ia perguntar à amiga o que elas fariam agora quando sua atenção foi totalmente desviada. No compartimento da frente, três Comensais da Morte cercavam James e seus amigos. A garota sentiu sua garganta se fechar de modo inesperado enquanto via a maneira como eles se encaravam. Sem saber como sabia, Lily teve a certeza de que eles tentariam enfrentar os bruxos vestidos de preto.

Foi James quem lançou o primeiro feitiço.

Habilmente, o bruxo do meio o repeliu.

"Ora, vejam quem temos aqui…", comentou com escárnio uma mulher. Sirius Black se contorceu. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. "O menino lobo, o filho dos Aurores e um traidorzinho do próprio sangue…".

Enquanto Sirius e Bellatrix começavam um duelo que misturava insultos e feitiços, Remus e James avaliavam seus opositores. Assim, no escuro e com as máscaras, não reconheciam quem eram os Comensais.

Lily colou as duas mãos no vidro quente da cabine e olhou com terror absoluto enquanto os garotos duelavam. Eles eram bons, mas os bruxos mais velhos tinham uma destreza absurda enquanto lançavam maldições e repeliam azarações. Pareciam se divertir com a situação, vibrar com o modo como os adolescentes brigavam.

"Vamos, Potter, papai com certeza te ensinou a fazer melhor", provocou um dos vultos.

Sem perceber, a garota começou a soluçar. Uma agonia absurda tomava conta do seu corpo e, mesmo machucando as mãos, ela tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta. Queria ajudar, queria _fazer alguma coisa_. As amigas gritavam feitiços que simplesmente não surtiam efeito, tentando sem sucesso atingir os bruxos mais velhos. Aparentemente, elas não eram vistas ou ouvidas. Nem podiam agir.

James viu quando a prima de Sirius o amordaçou com uma gargalhada. O outro Comensal estuporou Remus (era um clarão vermelho, então ele estava bem. Por Deus, ele precisava estar bem!).

"Sabe, Potter, nós ganhamos dez galeões a cada vez que matamos o filho de um Auror", comentou um dos Comensais. "Eu não sei vocês, mas estou a fim de descolar uns trocados".

Os outros riram. Bellatrix murmurou alguma coisa sobre caçar trouxas e ganhar mais galeões e ela e o outro Comensal deixaram James sozinho com seu combatente.

Da sua cabine, Lily assistia tudo com olhos vidrados de terror. Acompanhava cada movimento de varinha enquanto se contorcia. Queria ajudar, queria lutar, queria ter certeza de que nenhum lampejo verde seria lançado.

Marlene e Mary observavam a cena com um misto de desespero por James e agonia por Lily. Não esperavam a reação da amiga, ainda que não fosse de todo surpreendente. A ruiva se balançava no lugar, as mãos queimadas. _Alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa!_

James franziu a testa e rebateu mais um feitiço. Olhou de soslaio para a cabine à sua frente e respirou aliviado. O feitiço ainda funcionava e ela continuava protegida. Não conseguia ver o interior da sua cabine, o que significava que Lily estava _segura_.

O momento de distração, no entanto, lhe custou a varinha.

Quando viu a única proteção do garoto ser atirada da sua mão, Lily gritou. Quando ouviu a Maldição Cruciatus sendo lançado, esmurrou a porta.

James foi lançado para o alto e todos os nervos do seu corpo pareciam expostos e queimados. Ele gritou em dor lancinante enquanto o Comensal da Morte ria, sem imaginar que, na cabine da frente, Lily tentava abrir a porta enfeitiçada.

_Ele vai matá-lo_, ela pensou em desespero. Sabia que, a qualquer momento, o bruxo mascarado ficaria entediado e lançaria a Maldição da Morte. Viu James ser lançado para cima e para baixo enquanto se sacudia de agonia e, intimamente, desejou que pudesse ser ela em seu lugar.

Repentinamente, as luzes do trem se acenderam e, um a um, os Comensais começaram a desaparatar. O homem que mantinham James sob tortura foi atingido por um feitiço e caiu. Lily, tremendo, foi surpreendida quando a porta do seu compartimento foi aberta pelos bruxos do esquadrão dos Aurores.

Alguém viera. Alguém viera ajudá-los.

Ela não agradeceu aos homens que empunhavam varinhas e perguntavam às suas amigas o que tinha acontecido. Nem viu os alunos que se levantavam chorando ou chamavam pelos amigos. Lily saiu trôpega e se ajoelhou. À sua frente, sem óculos, James se recostava à parede bastante confuso.

"Você está vivo", ela murmurou. Ainda tremia quando pegou os dois lados do seu rosto e procurou por feridas. Ao seu lado, uma bruxa mais velha ajudava Sirius a se livrar das cordas que o amarravam e reanimava Remus.

"Oh, Céus, você está vivo", murmurou novamente e o abraçou, deixando a tensão sair do seu corpo enquanto o abraçava sem notar os olhares de surpresa ao seu redor.

James ainda estava tonto demais para registrar de fato o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Alguém o abraçava e chorava, ele via alguns vultos e sentia um cheiro bom. Estava sem óculos, não compreendia nada e a recente sessão de tortura fazia com que seu corpo todo doesse. Tinha certeza que ia vomitar.

"Lily", ele murmurou, tentando afastar a pessoa que abraçava. "Lily… Preciso ver… Lily". Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a garota. Alguém acendera a luz do Expresso e seu combatente havia lhe deixado em paz. O que isso significava? estariam todos mortos? Ele desamaria a qualquer momento. "Lily…".

"James", ela pegou novamente seu rosto entre as mãos. Viu os olhos do garoto girarem nas órbitas. "James, sou eu. Você está me ouvindo? Sou eu, Lily".

James reconheceu a sua voz e os olhos entraram em foco o suficiente para vê-la. Lily estava inteira. Estava viva. Olhou ao seu redor e pôde perceber que um grupo de Aurores estava no trem. Murmurou "Lily" mais duas vezes e desmaiou.

Horas mais tarde, um grupo de alunos da Grifinória conversava em voz baixa na porta da enfermaria. O Professor Dumbledore estava lá dentro com os pais de James e Sirius. Do lado de fora, os amigos aguardavam por notícias.

"Ainda não sabem como os Comensais conseguiram parar o trem", comentou Remus. Havia falado rapidamente com os pais do amigo, mas sabia que seria mais útil fazendo companhia às garotas.

"Algum aluno foi machucado?", perguntou Mary.

"Aparentemente não", disse Marlene. "Ouvi a Profª Minerva informando à Madame Pomfrey. Não sei se foi uma brincadeira ou um aviso aos pais. Talvez os dois".

Lily não participava das especulações. Encarava as mãos fechadas no colo. Sentira um terror puro quando vira James ser atacado. Não conseguia falar com os amigos. Intimamente, sentia vergonha pela sua reação. Não se compreendia. Lembrava vagamente dos olhares espantados das amigas no vagão.

Ela mesma não conseguia entender a própria reação. Tivera a certeza, enquanto ele era torturado, que James morreria. Ainda se lembrava com bastante nitidez da sensação de terror que a assolara.

Sabia que as amigas queriam conversar sobre o episódio. Podia sentir o olhar de Marlene se desviando em sua direção a cada trinta segundos. Ainda não podia, no entanto. Como conversar com alguém quando ela própria não se entendia?

Se ao menos pudesse vê-lo…

Dentro da enfermaria, James olhava os pais e o Professor Dumbledore. Mais alguns alunos que estiveram no trem recebiam cuidados. Ainda sem seus óculos, não conseguia distinguir seus vultos ou ferimentos.

"James, querido, você acordou!", murmurou a mãe. Um grupo de Aurores, ele ficaria sabendo mais tarde, patrulhava por perto do trem e conseguiu intervir a tempo. Os Potter foram tão logo conseguiram a autorização do Diretor para entrar no Castelo.

"Oi", o garoto murmurou. Tateou o vazio ao seu lado até que, gentilmente, a mãe lhe entregou os óculos.

"Como você está se sentindo, meu caro?", perguntou Dumbledore.

"Ótimo", respondeu automaticamente. Não era de todo mentira. Ele poderia estar pior, supôs. Poderia facilmente estar morto. Olhou para o pai e seu vinco preocupado na sobrancelha.

"Estão todos… todos bem?", perguntou o garoto. Não havia nenhum sinal de Lily ou dos amigos por perto. Percebeu isso pouco depois de voltar a enxergar. O que acontecera depois que os Comensais foram embora era um borrão confuso em sua mente. "O que houve?".

"Seus amigos estão todos bem", Dumbledore se apressou em dizer.

"Não sabemos o que aconteceu direito", respondeu seu pai. "Aurores patrulhavam a viagem em vassouras. Demoraram um pouco para acabar com os Comensais que ficaram de fora do trem, mas conseguiram entrar. Pegamos alguns deles", havia um tom de satisfação raivosa em seu pai. "O que aconteceu dentro do trem?".

O garoto franziu a testa.

"Percebi os vultos se aproximando", deu de ombros. "Não pude fazer nada pelo motorista. Sinto muito, Professor".

Dumbledore assentiu.

"Percebi o que ia acontecer e…", ele hesitou. Não havia ninguém muito perto, podia falar sem perigo de se expor. "Lancei um feitiço para trancar Lily… Evans. Eu tranquei Evans no compartimento dela e então os Comensais estavam por toda parte".

Queria vê-la. Olhou para as mãos quando sentiu a compreensão e piedade emanando dos adultos. Não gostava da sensação.

"Não contem para ela", resmungou.

"Foi um belo feitiço", elogiou seu pai. "Vamos, Dumbledore, quero falar em sua sala sobre a segurança da Escola. Deixe os garotos entrarem".

Seus pais beijaram seu rosto, prometeram passar ali mais tarde e saíram com o Diretor. James suspirou e olhou para a porta: Sirius e Remus vinham ao seu encontro.

Ele ia abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa quando notou a garota miúda que vinha atrás do grupo. Lily tinha os olhos inchados, o rosto lavado por lágrimas e andava em passos vacilantes enquanto o observada.

Automaticamente, James se sentou. Ela parecia claramente enfeitiçada.

Antes que pudesse pegar a varinha para espantar Comensais ou gritar com Mary e Marlene por não terem-na protegido, a ruiva se aproximou dele, o abraçou e voltou a chorar.

Tinha quase certeza que a ouvira murmurar algo que soava bastante como "Você está vivo".

James olhou para os amigos com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto dava tapinhas desajeitados nas costas da garota. Nenhum dos amigos disse nada, mas murmuraram que voltariam mais tarde e deixaram os dois sozinhos.

"Evans?", perguntou James timidamente. "Hummm, Lily?".

Sentiu a menina se contorcer levemente e fungar. James olhou com mais confusão ainda para o mar de cabelos vermelhos que o ladeava.

Tinha uma vaga lembrança disso ter acontecido antes.

"Por que você me prendeu ali dentro?", ela perguntou depois de vários minutos. Os Marotos haviam contado sobre a autoria do feitiço que a mantivera presa no trem.

"Não foi uma brincadeira!", James se defendeu. Ela estava chorando por isso? "Eu… Não queria que você se machucasse".

"Você se machucou", ela o apertou um pouco mais. "Vi… Vi quando eles… Quando pegaram você".

James a olhou com assombro. Delicadamente, ainda que não quisesse realmente fazer isso, a afastou dos seus braços e segurou seus ombros. De um modo geral, ela parecia bem. Assustada, mas bem.

"Fiquei com tanto medo!", ela soluçou e colocou a mão delicadamente na boca.

Mais por necessidade do que por qualquer outra coisa, James a puxou para os seus braços. Ela parecia frágil, amedrontada. Ele não conseguia compreender. A possibilidade de que ela pudesse estar assim por sua causa fazia com que milhões de borboletas flutuassem em seu estômago, mas parecia ser tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

Depois de muito tempo, Lily falou com a voz fraca. "Você está bem". Se afastou delicadamente (as borboletas de James protestaram em uníssono) e olhou cada parte do Maroto que conseguia enxergar.

Alguns alunos ao redor lançavam olhares curiosos, mas não podiam ouvir a conversa e Lily francamente não se importava. Algumas coisas pareciam mundanas demais agora.

"Você está bem", ela repetiu com a voz um pouco mais forte agora. "Está bem".

"Estou".

"Tive medo", ela fungou e deu de ombros com modéstia. "Vi quando se aproximaram. Eu quis ajudar, mas não podia sair. Vi quando o Comensal tirou sua varinha. Achei que você morreria".

James sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não ousava se mover.

"Por que me trancou, James?", ele registrou o uso do seu primeiro nome. "Eu não conseguia sair…".

As mãos da garota mostravam sinais de queimaduras curadas recentemente. Ele as tomou e afagou delicadamente, feliz por ela não ter rompido o contato.

"Precisava proteger você", ele deu de ombros. "Os Aurores viriam, eu sabia. Mas precisava que você estivesse segura".

"Achei que você fosse morrer", ela tremeu mais uma vez. Sem saber o que fazer, James estava à ponto de abraçá-la quando a garota simplesmente tocou os dois lado do seu rosto e colou os lábios aos seus.

"Nunca mais faça isso", ela murmurou. E, então, o beijou novamente.


End file.
